Clarissa Morgenstern, You Flirt!
by rosepetalx
Summary: My name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, I'm a cheeky, big mouthed teenage girl, with the most annoying brother you will ever meet! Did I mention how annoying he is? One night I met this gorgeous golden boy, but his attitude is something else. He's got that signature smirk that will make you speechless. Or so he thinks. M, because of some lemons, some OOC, I hope you enjoy!


"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!I swear to God If I come in the bathroom and find you with my eyeliner I will murder you!" I yell, Jon, my brother was always stealing my stuff, especially my hair products or my makeup, which might as well have been his.

Not to my surprise I find him stood in front of the mirror, literally stabbing his eyeball with my eyeliner pencil.

"Shit!" Jon mutters as he pokes his eye and flips his silver hair out of his face, his hair; unlike mine is straight and light whereas mine is red and a unruly.

**(I imagine her hair like the girl out of Brave by the way! Hehe!)**

"Give it to me now! I still have to shower and get ready and you're sitting here poking at your eyeballs!" I say before slowly creeping up behind him, planning my attack.

"Relax, I'm finished." He says before handing me my eyeliner.

God, he is annoying, and ever since girls started paying attention to him he had been getting worse. I personally don't know what on earth they see in him, he's so damn infuriating when he wants to be!

"Get out, then." I scoff vengefully, before slamming the door on his face.

You see, me and my brother don't really agree on much, but we still have to deal with each other because we share the same friends.

In other words: We share Isabelle.

Isabelle is the most gorgeous girl ever, she has long, straight hair that passes her butt, and her body is something I would die for. Perfect.

Me and her are best friends, and she's pretty much my only girl friend, simply because I hate drama. Jon thinks him and her are closer, but me and her are closer than he thinks, hehe.

Speaking of drama, my mother storms in a little too dramatically.

"What on earth is going on in here?" My mother's voice screeches, sounding almost like a fingernail scraping on a chalkboard.

Ew

I shiver at the thought.

"I was just getting ready, when Jonathan here, steals my makeup for the hundred and God knows time!" I say, as Jon returns to the bathroom.

"Well keep it down, me and Luke are trying to-" My mom says, but my brain shuts off immediately as thoughts about my mother and Luke flood through my mind, luckily though, my brother actually does something useful for once and says: "You know what mom, I don't want to know what you guys are doing, but we promise we'll be quiet. Don't we Clarissa?" Jon says, and smirks as he uses my full name.

God I hate the name Clarissa.

It sounded like a 90 year old lady that lived on her own with fifty cats.

"Sure." I grit my teeth together, and give a sarcastic smile to my mother and brother.

"Okay. Have fun tonight sweeties." She smiles joyfully and plants a kiss on both of our foreheads, completely obliviously.

"Will do, mom." Jon calls after her, before returning to his room: probably to mess around with his hair more. Ugh, Jon.

I shrug the annoyance off my shoulders and look at my reflection.

Ugly.

I had never thought much about my appearance.

I'm short.

Like very short, 5'1 to be specific. Meaning everyone towered over me.

My hair is curly and a wild red, my skin is porcelain, the only thing I like about myself is my big emerald eyes.

I stripped off my plain white spaghetti strap camisole, and my grey hollister sweatpants, before reluctantly stepping inside the shower, enjoying every drop.

I sighed with relief as the warm water poured down my back and in my hip length hair.

I wash my hair with a strawberry shampoo and treat it to a deep care hair conditioner, before hopping out of the shower and wrapping a baby blue towel around myself, before returning to my bedroom, with my eyeliner. Ha, Jon. MIIIINE!

I giggle at my little conversation with myself, and take a seat in front of my mirror.

I take out the essential makeup products that I use only on a night out, and begin to transform myself.

By the time I'm done I've done winged eyeliner and red lipstick, and blowdryed my hair, leaving it in it's natural curly state, but I've tamed the beast with a few hair products, giving myself shiny and bouncy curls.

I look in my full length mirror and feel slightly proud of my transformation, I look my actual age: 17. Not like a 14 year old. I have to thank my boobs for kicking in, to stop myself from looking like a 10 year old.

I check my watch and the time reads 6:20, I still have a bit of time so I look through my wardrobe, taking my time. Ew, I cannot believe I used to wear that. I pull out a VERY conservative floral patterned dress that reaches mid-calf. I shrug off the urge to rip the dress up and throw it out the window when I find myself a tight black dress, that finished at the knee. I smile as I remember I bought a pair of platform wedge black-ankle boots.

"Clary hurry the fuck up, our ride is here, and unless you want to walk over to Isabelle's I suggest you get your ass out here right now!" Jon says and bashes a fist on my door.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" I yell, and grab my red suede clutch, before rushing to my brother, desperately not wanting to walk miles to Isabelle's in heels.

He stand there, looking rather good, he wears a pair of purposefully ripped black jeans, as well as a blue button down shirt

"Well didn't you take your time." Jon says and pulls me down the stairs and out into the warm summer evening.

"I forgot my jacket inside, one second!" I say and yank my arm out of his reach, and hear the familiar honk of Alec's truck as I grab my fluffy green parka.

The car honks a few more time, hurrying me up, as well as scaring the shit out of me.

"Alright, alright I'm coming, calm down!" I yell and yank at the car door.

"Clary!" Isabelle says, almost as if she hasn't seen me for years. I hate it when girls do that. Like jeeeeeez, you saw me yesterday right?

"Hey, sorry we took so long, supermodel over here," I say and point my arm to Jon, "Took forever doing his makeup."

Isabelle laughs and begins to tell me everything she did today.

Boring? I know right. She even told me what she ate for breakfast.

"Also, guys, I'm meeting a friend at the club we're going to." Jon says as if we all care, I shrug off the need to give a snarky comment to him like: Oh I didn't know you had friends, well done Jonathan!

"That's cool! I'm just gonna stop in our house and get something, one min." Alec says and grins before hopping out of the truck and running into the Lightwood's house.

"So Clary, got any new boy's under your spell?" Isabelle asks, making me cringe.

Seriously Isabelle? Under my spell?

Let me explain.

A few months ago I dated this guy: Raphael Santiago.

He was my first real boyfriend.

Do I regret it? Well no, he was hot, and I mean smoking.

Sure he was fit, but he also bullied my best friend: Simon. And did I forget to mention? He slept with my crazy bitch desperate ass wh- Sorry. She was just, let's say she was just needy. But yeah, he slept with my friend Aline, at the same time as sleeping with me.

"No Isabelle, I do not have a new boy under my spell." I say, mimicking her exact words.

"I bet you will tonight! I mean look at you!" Isabelle exclaims excitedly.

Time passes, and moments later we're at the club of the night, Pandemonium!

This is probably known as the best club in New York, and of course Isabelle had insisted on going.

The downside on coming to the hottest club in New York, is the line. In front of us were about twenty people, but as we neared the front of the line excitement rushed through me, not only because the bouncer was a totally hot, the way he flicked his hai- oh sorry, got a bit carried away, but I was also excited because this was the first time I was going to get drunk with a group of friends. I mean sure, I'd gone to parties and had a few drinks; but this time we were going to get completely smashed.

"Let's go!" Alec says and passes the cute bouncer, but oh my, the bouncer winked at him! Like a flirty little you know what I mean wink ( I'm totally doing that right now).

"Who was that, Alec?" Isabelle says, and gives him a banterful nudge with her elbow.

"It was just, Magnus." Alec says and blushes.

"I'll get the drinks guys!" Jon announces, not giving us a choice on what we wanted to drink, that was so Jon.

I was making my way to a booth when a certain golden boy caught my attention, his hair was literally- gold, and his eyes, oh them eyes. They were amber, brown, gold, green, they were amazing. In case you haven't guessed- his skin was also a near golden colour. He was wearing a white button down shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans, which by the way, fitted right in all the right places.

I was still admiring him, when his gaze caught mine, he smirked sexily, he definitely knew what he looked like. His attitude was probably precisely like Jons'. The thought made me want to slap the guy in the face.

"Do you like what you see, Red?" The boy says and makes his way over to me.

"I suppose it's okay?" I reply, my response is unlike me, but hey! It's better than doing what I'd normally do- blush and hide behind my hair until he left.

"Oh really?" He says, and smirks. Oh that smirk: It was fantastic.

"Yes." I say, returning the smirk.

*8*

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**THIS IS LIKE THE FOURTH STORY, I KNOW I NEED TO CALM DOWN!**

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS.**

**REVIEW IF I SHOULD KEEP IT GOING?**

**WOOOOOOO**

**:)**


End file.
